dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Spell combinations
Spell combinations are special effects that are the result of multiple, specific spells being cast onto the same target or area. When a new spell combination is discovered, an entry is created in the Codex (see Codex: Spell Combinations for more details). Combinations Grease Fire ' + Any [ ]' *Conditions/Spells: Grease + Any Fire Spell The grease is set on fire causing minor fire damage to anyone within while they remain in the area, but the grease effect is lost after one "tick". Friendly fire is possible. Casting Grease on burning enemies (or allies) will cause them to be knocked down and the grease to be ignited, as will any enemy caught on fire entering the area of grease. It should be noted that Flame Blast will not directly ignite the grease, but any target caught on fire by Flame Blast will. Flame Quencher [ + ] + ' *Conditions/Spells: Grease Fire + Blizzard A Grease Fire is eliminated. Storm of the Century ' + + ' *Conditions/Spells: Spell Might + Blizzard + Tempest Increased lightning damage with a larger radius. Eliminates the Blizzard effects (i.e. knockdown and freeze). Friendly Fire Possible. Blizzard and Tempest may be cast by different characters. Only one character has to have Spell Might activated. *The author of the description wrote "''Increased lightning damage with a larger radius". He really meant both - the damage of Storm of the Century is about three times the damage of Tempest while its radius is doubled. The best thing about this spell combination, however, is the graphical effect. Now THAT's an Epic spell right there! Shattering '''[ or ] + [ Critical Hit or or ] *Conditions/Spells: Petrified/Cone of Cold + Critical Hit/Stone Fist/Crushing Prison Instant kill (higher levels can resist). *Critical hits can be from Slam, Shred, Overpower, Riposte, Cripple, Punisher and Critical Strike. Note that critical hits from Pinpoint Strike do not shatter opponents. Paralysis Explosion ' + ' *Conditions/Spells: Glyph of Paralysis + Glyph of Repulsion An instant, large radius, long duration paralysis effect. Both the glyphs are consumed in the process. Friendly fire is possible. Since a Glyph of Paralysis is consumed by being touched, this spell combination is more reliable if the Glyph of Repulsion is cast first. Note that though the Glyph of Paralysis is consumed, it is still able to be a component while its effect is active - if the target resisted the effect, it the glyph has to be cast again. *Glyphs must be overlapping for combination to occur (or, if a creature is affected by the Glyph of Paralysis, the Glyph of Repulsion has to touch the paralyzed creature). *There doesn't seem to be any resistance check that can save one from this effect, apart from direct magic resistance. Most boss-level creatures shrug off Glyphs of Paralysis, Glyphs of Repulsion, Paralysis or Mass Paralysis spells (due to high Physical/Mental Resistances) but very few have any respectable magic resistance or utilize any anti-magic spells, so they will most likely be trapped by the Paralysis Explosion. Nightmare ' + ' *Conditions/Spells: Sleep + Horror The target takes heavy spirit damage, but the sleep effect is lost. Horror still takes its normal effect after damage. Improved Drain ' + [ or ]' *Conditions/Spells: Vulnerability Hex + Drain Life/Mana Drain Drain Life/Mana Drain have double their normal effect. Entropic Death ' + ' *Conditions/Spells: Death Hex + Death Cloud Truly massive spirit damage. Example: Death hex and vulnerability hex were cast by a mage with 75 spirit power. Death cloud was cast by a mage with 85 spirit power, while wearing gear that gave a total of 30% extra spirit damage. The target immediately received 681 damage. At least some bosses can resist this effect, and only take normal damage from death cloud. Shockwave ' + ' *Conditions/Spells: Force Field + Crushing Prison Damages and knocks back everyone except force-field target, very hard to resist. *The combo can only be achieved on an enemy unless an ally is already under the effect of Crushing Prison, as cast by an enemy mage. *The damage is hardly noticeable. Advanced Reanimation ' + ' *Conditions/Spells: Spell Might + Animate Dead More powerful skeleton with special abilities. Category:Gameplay Category:Spells